


Lightning Strikes (Not Once But Twice)

by soo



Category: Pundit RPF, Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: April Showers Challenge, M/M, Punk!Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-15
Updated: 2005-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes lightning does strike twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Strikes (Not Once But Twice)

**Author's Note:**

> for lunaris because she took my wacky idea, twisted it just enough that I became completely obsessed with it and came up with the title.  
> Thanks to minttown1 who always does speedy beta at the drop of a hat.

Anderson smiled as a sleep-rumpled Keith staggered out of the bathroom and into the living room. "I thought you were the early bird and I was the night owl?" Anderson lifted his feet as Keith sat down on the couch. Once Keith was settled, he wiggled his feet back into Keith's lap.

"That's usually the case, unless I have an insatiable man in my bed."

Anderson dropped the newspaper he'd been reading onto the floor. He sat up, shimmied closer to Keith, and straddled him. "Who was this insatiable man in your bed? I thought I was the only one you were sleeping with."

Keith rolled his eyes and hit him with a throw pillow. "You're the insatiable one."

Anderson grinned. "Me?"

"Yes, you."

"You inspire me to new heights," Anderson whispered. He began to lightly nibble on the outer edge of Keith's ear.

Keith laughed. "You're just horny after jaunting around the globe for a week. You've come to expect regular sex."

"And whose fault is that?" Anderson leaned back challengingly.

"You jaunting around the globe or the regular sex?"

Anderson returned the favor by rolling his eyes at Keith. Surreptitiously, he reached for the throw pillow. He moved to hit Keith with it only to have his hand caught in mid air. He glanced down at the hand wrapped around his wrist and then back up to Keith's face. His eyebrow rose, daring Keith to make a move.

Keith caressed Anderson's wrist and then let it drop.

Anderson leaned down and attacked Keith's mouth. He nipped and licked the already bruised lips. Keith's mouth opened under his prodding. His tongue darted in, coaxing Keith to open his mouth wider. He kissed Keith hot and hard; his hands moved up to gently cup Keith's face, deepening the kiss.

He felt rather than heard the vibration of Keith's groan, and he ground down on Keith's lap. He shifted slightly to change the angle of his thrust, aligning the curve of his ass to Keith's cock. Slowly, he rocked against Keith teasing him and by extension himself.

Anderson gasped when Keith's hands wrapped tightly around his hips and stilled him.

"I want you to fuck me," Keith growled.

"Oh, I will," Anderson said as he yanked off Keith's t-shirt. He ran his hands down the center of Keith's chest, through the wiry hair to the waistband of navy pajama pants. His fingers edged around the elastic band, occasionally dipping further in and stroking Keith's cock. "When I'm good and ready."

"When you are good and ready?" Keith grumbled and with one quick movement rolled them so that Keith had Anderson pinned beneath him.

Anderson blinked up at Keith in surprise. "This is not going to get you fucked."

Keith laughed. He reached down, slipped his hand inside Anderson's boxers, and gripped Anderson's cock. His thumb swirled the pre-come around the head, then slowly down the vein on the underside of Anderson's cock. "Are you sure about that?"

Anderson thrust up into Keith's hand. "Well, I suppose we could try it this way."

"I thought you would see it my way." Keith leaned down and kissed him.

Surging up, Anderson took control of the kiss. He eased his hand out from under Keith; slowly and teasingly, he eased the pajama pants down.

"Anderson. Keith."

Anderson's movements stopped and he closed his eyes for a second. He opened them again and peered around Keith. It was as he suspected. "Mom? Do you still not know how to knock?"

"Good morning, Gloria," Keith said and pulled his pajama pants back up.

"Good afternoon, Keith," Gloria said with a smile. She turned back to Anderson. "I did. Obviously you were too busy to hear me. I'm just here to return Keith's book." She fumbled with the book before placing it on the table. "Thank you, Keith. It was a lovely read."

"You're welcome."

"Carry on, I can see myself out."

Anderson buried his face in Keith's chest. He listened as the click of heels faded and the door opened and closed. "Oh, God. I can’t believe it happened again."

"Again?" Keith asked trying not to laugh.

"She caught me with my first boyfriend."

 _Andy closed his bedroom door softly behind him and smiled hesitantly at the older boy. He still couldn't believe that Michael was interested in him. Michael was the star of the soccer team. He was tall, athletic and had the most astonishing spiky, blue-black hair. He was immensely popular with all the girls. Anderson, on the other hand, was just a geek. A gangly geek with big ears and boring, brown hair._

 _They didn't run in the same circles. In fact, he wasn't even sure how Michael knew his name. When Michael had approached him to talk about the Clash during gym, he'd been too surprised to ask, and since then he'd been too afraid to ask in fear that it was some big joke orchestrated by Carter._

 _But it wasn't, obviously. Michael had kissed him yesterday. And now Michael was here in his room. It couldn't be a joke; Carter didn't know that he didn't find girls attractive. So this, whatever this was wasn't some joke. At least he hoped it wasn't._

 _Andy pushed himself off the door and walked towards Michael. He perched nervously on the bed, close but not too close. He bit his lip. He had no idea what to say or do. Should he kiss Michael or should he wait to see if Michael kissed him? Should he pretend that nothing had happened - that Michael really was here to listen to the UK version of the Clash tape that he owned?_

 _"What did you tell your mom?"_

 _"I told her-" Andy gulped as Michael shed his school blazer and loosened his tie. "I told her that we're studying."_

 _"Do you think she noticed that I didn't bring any books?"_

 _Andy flushed and glanced towards his door. Not for the first time, he wished his door had a lock. "I don't think so," he said with a stutter._

 _"Do you have that tape?"_

 _"Yes! Yes, I do." Andy scooted forward, rummaged through his nightstand, and pulled out the tape. He popped it into his stereo and handed the case to Michael. "Do you want to hear just the UK songs?"_

 _Michael shook his head. "Let's play it all the way through to get the whole experience."_

 _Anderson nodded and pushed play. He smiled as he turned to see Michael lounging at the foot of his bed. He leaned back against the headboard and kicked off his shoes. The music swirled around him, his eyes slid closed and he began to mouth the words. He sunk further into the pillows, letting himself relax._

 _Two songs later, he felt the bed move underneath him and he opened his eyes. Michael had moved from the foot of the bed to the top of the bed and was leaning over him. He blinked in surprise and licked his lips._

 _Andy's eyes drifted shut as Michael began to softly kiss him. He drifted along on the sensation until he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted something more but he didn't know what that was. His arms wound around Michael's neck, pulling him down. Andy gasped in surprise as Michael fell heavily on top of him._

 _Stunned, Andy gripped Michael's shoulders tight until he got used to the feeling of having someone on top of him. His hands began to wander slowly and then more and more urgently down Michael's back to his ass, caressing, stroking, seeking out new sensations._

 _Andy groaned as Michael slid his hand into Andy's pants. He arched up and nearly came when Michael touched his dick for the first time. He gave Michael's firm butt a quick squeeze and then slid around to the front rubbing, Michael's dick through his pants. Shaking, he fumbled with the zipper but somehow managed to pull it down._

 _"Anderson, can you turn down the music?" The doorknob rattled and Gloria walked in._

 _"Mom!" Andy blinked up at his mom, not fully comprehending what was going on. He saw the stunned look on her face, and it dawned on him. He scrambled away from Michael, yanking his shirt down in the process. "It's not what you think!" His eyes darted to Michael, who was hastily zippering his pants. "We…" Andy gulped and his gaze fell to his lap. He flushed more and jerked the bedspread up and over him, trying to cover his arousal. "I…" His mind raced, trying to find something, anything to say, but he couldn't think of anything._

 _"Just keep the music down, I have company."_

Anderson opened his eyes. He frowned at the sight in front of him. Keith was barely containing his laughter. "Will you stop laughing!"

"I can't. I can just see you all red-faced and mortified." He stroked Anderson's face. "Kind of like you are now."

"It's not funny. I couldn't look my mother in the eye for days after that."

"Gloria is obviously unflappable, and she definitely took it well considering the time." Keith continued to caress his face. "So what happened?"

Anderson reddened more. "She gave me a lecture on condoms later on that night."

"Not with her, with Michael."

"Oh, the mood was kind of gone. So he got dressed and left."

"And?"

"About a week later, after avoiding each other at school, we got together again."

"I don't want to wait a week," Keith said with a leer. "And if last night and today is any indication you won't last another week." He leaned down and nibbled softly on Anderson's jaw.

Anderson pulled his head away. "I don't think I can."

Keith's eyebrows furrowed. "Why? It's not like she didn't know we're involved. She's not a stupid woman, she knows what sex between two men entails."

"But that doesn't mean she should see us naked!"

"We're not naked." Keith feathered light kisses on Anderson's lips, forehead, cheeks and chin. "Besides, it's not like she hasn't seen plenty of men naked."

"Oh, thanks for that thought!" Anderson closed his eyes tight, trying to block that thought from his mind.

"You already knew that. Hell, you edited her romance memoir."

"There's a difference between reading about it and seeing it," Anderson said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, and she's the one that saw it. So I think you're ahead of the game."

Anderson arched his neck as the light kisses became more insistent, more demanding. He wound his arms tight around Keith's neck urging him on. His hands carded through Keith's hair. He loved the feel of it sliding through his fingers.

Keith bit down hard and then licked at the bite soothingly. He drew in a shaky breath when Keith lowered his mouth to the pulse point in his neck. Maybe he could reconsider the idea of not having sex, especially if Keith kept that up.

"The funniest part of this whole thing is she must think you're a bottom."

Anderson looked up at Keith incredously. He shoved Keith hard, sending the other man careening off the couch. He rolled over and looked down at Keith's laughing face. "I'll show you who's the bottom in this relationship."

"Oh, yeah?" Keith asked challengingly and then proceeded to pull him off the couch.

Anderson landed heavily on top of Keith. He gathered up Keith's hands and held them firmly above his head. He kissed Keith hard. "Yeah." He ground down on Keith, surprised to feel that the other man was still at half-mast.

Keith laughed. "Good, because I still want you to fuck me."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about on that score." Anderson kissed him again and set about proving his point.


End file.
